


We Are American

by Fluffyboots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Based on The Americans (TV), Bottom Eren Yeager, Espionage, Established Levi/Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Secret Identity, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Swearing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Undercover, Violence, all smut scenes will be levi/eren, erwin in a dressing gown, im sorry marco i love you, smut in first chapter come and get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots
Summary: “What’s up?”“Nothing,” Levi said.“Nothing, huh? I hardly ever see you around here, what’s with that?”Levi felt the urge to smash his glass over this young man’s head.(Better summary to come when I'm actually awake. AU based on The Americans (TV show)).





	We Are American

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tainted_ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_ashes/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently watched a TV show called “The Americans” and decided to do an AU of it!  
> I am using the basic premise of the show, so if you haven’t seen it/plan to watch it, there shouldn’t be too many spoilers. Most of the plot will be my own, although I may use one or two events from the series we'll see how it goes.  
> The smut scene in this chapter was previously posted on my **[Tumblr](https://fluffyboots.tumblr.com/)** , though some changes have been made. 
> 
> Gifted to my main scoop **tainted_ashes** , because they're awesome and why not. I hope this has enough angst for you (honestly idk).

Levi stared up at the ceiling. The unpleasant shade of brown reminded him of a filthy washcloth. There were speckles on it, quite possible dirt or the remnants of a spider’s web. It could even be mold. He was unsure why the apartment was in such horrible condition, either from age or lack of attention, but he hated it. Levi’s head turned, eyes drifting down to the form laying besides him. Dark hair was sprawled over the pillow, his partners modesty preserved only by the thick goose-down duvet.

 

He had enough money to clean this place up.

 

The man rolled over, reaching out to brush his fingertips over Levi’s arm. “That was really good.”

 

Levi sighed as he glanced at the discarded condom in the trashcan. Was he ashamed of himself? A little bit. “How was work?”

 

“The same as usual. Stacks of paperwork and my boss being an asshole.”

 

“Why was he an asshole?” Levi shuffled up on the bed, resting his back against the mahogany headboard. He checked the time on the digital clock. 8:42pm, what a waste of a Sunday. “Is he working a big job?”

 

“Yeah. They’re trying to get an asset in the Embassy, but it’s all going to hell. They like to take their stress out on the assistants, I guess.”

 

“What’s the problem?” Levi asked

 

The man brushed a strand of hair from his face. He turned to look out the window, the night sky concealed by clouds.

 

Marco really knew how to piss him off. After reconsidering, Levi tacked a bit more on. “That must be hard on you, I’m sorry.” He rolled over to wrap an arm around his waist, planting a soft kiss on his head. “Bottling it up will make it worse. You can talk to me, you know that.”

 

“I know… but not about this.”

 

Levi gritted his teeth. This guy was infuriating. “I love you, you can tell me anything.”

 

“Maybe some other time,” Marco whispered. 

 

Levi retracted his arm and threw the duvet back, earning him a yelp as Marco reflexively went to cover himself. Levi wasn’t even tempted to look. He got out of the bed, scowling as he tried to shimmy into his painfully tight pants. Apparently, he’d grabbed the wrong pair on his way out this morning.

 

“You’re leaving?”

 

“I need to head in to work.”

 

“At this time?” Marco’s brow furrowed. “You work too much… can’t you stay overnight for once?”

 

“Can’t, sorry.” Levi finished buttoning up his shirt and threw his jacket on. He enjoyed when he got to wear a suit, this was one was dark grey that never failed to bring out his eyes. It disgusted him to get dressed without showering, but he would rather tolerate it until he got home than use Marco’s poor excuse for a bathroom. Levi could barely stand to take a piss in there. “Things are busy at the moment.” Levi grabbed his keys of the bedside table and made to leave, pausing in the doorway to glance back at him. “I’ll call you.”

 

Levi hurried out of the apartment before he could respond, the door slamming behind him. Tall street lamps lined the parking lot, the yellowish lights flickering as usual. Levi found his car and got in, releasing a sigh as he let his head thump against the leather seat.

 

Of all he things he’d done in his life, this was one of the shittiest.

 

 

 

It rained while Levi was driving home, the heavy downpour coating the streets and reducing visibility. The radio was left off, he thought the sound of water pelting against the roof was calming.

 

Upon arriving, Levi parked his car in the garage. It was dark, but not enough to blind him. Remaining in the seat, he watched the leftover water slither down the windscreen with narrowed eyes.

 

Levi open his glove box a bit too forcefully and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. After fumbling around in the dark, he finally located an old metal lighter. Levi drew in a deep breath as he lit it, the mild burn tickling in his throat. It was his first one today. He was supposed to be cutting back, but sometimes it was just too difficult to resist. The nicotine calmed his nerves.  

 

Smoke gradually filled the car and stung his eyes, forcing him to roll down a window. He probably should’ve left the garage open for ventilation.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Levi was admittedly a little bit startled when the passenger door flew open. He got over it in an instant, not even having to look away from his billowing smoke cloud to know who was sitting down next to him. At least his day could end on a slightly better note.

 

The door slammed shut. “You smell like a brothel.”

 

Levi turned to the passenger seat. Eren stared back, the smouldering bud of the cigarette reflecting in his teal eyes. Levi would never deny that he was addicted. “Nothing gets past you.”  

 

Eren took a deep breath, disturbing the hovering smoke as he released it. “Good day, then?”

 

“Not really.” Levi pulled the ashtray open, tapping a chunk of ash into it.

 

“You should stop at a gym or something on your way home, clean yourself up.” Tan fingers reached out to take the cigarette, bringing it to his mouth for a short intake.

 

“That’s even more disgusting.” Levi frowned, watching Eren’s plump lips curl around the filter. “I like our shower.”

 

Eren snuffed out the cigarette, the butt splintering as he ground it in the ashtray. He met Levi’s eyes and expelled the last of the smoke from his lungs. “My friends are here.”

 

Levi rubbed a hand over his face, already feeling the exhaustion gathering within his muscles. If there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that people always turned up at the most inconvenient of times. “It’s not working out with Marco.”

 

“Hm?” Eren tilted his head, taking a second to catch up. “Oh. Did something happen?”

 

“He won’t tell me anything,” Levi said. “And he’s getting clingy. Asking to see me more, bitching about my job. He’s even suggested that I move into that shit hole.”

 

“Damn.” Eren tapped his fingers on the center console, a repetitive drumming that held off the silence. “Maybe you should… I don’t know, propose to him or something?”

 

“Are you fucking serious?”

 

“Why not? It’ll get him off your back for a while.”

 

Levi groaned. It was a good thing the room was so dark, he wouldn’t want Eren to see the repulsive facial expression he was making. “That’s a horrible idea.”

 

“It’s just a suggestion,” Eren shrugged before grabbing the door handle and throwing it open.

 

Once Eren had gone into the house, Levi slammed the glove box shut with a hushed curse. He wondered which of those brats were inside, but the thought was immediately discarded. It didn’t matter. It would be torturous no matter what.

 

 

 

Levi sauntered through the door, chucking his keys into ceramic fruit bowl on the kitchen counter as he passed by. There was nothing in it, as usual. They decided to stop buying much fruit since it usually just sat there until it rotted. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, Levi filled it with water before turning to head down the hallway. He just wanted to get clean and go to sleep. Unfortunately, one of Eren's so-called friends had apparently decided to come say hello. Levi lurked behind the counter as he watched Jean enter the kitchen.

 

“Hey, Levi.” Jean approached him with a forced smile. “What’s up?”

 

“Nothing,” Levi said.

 

“Nothing, huh? I hardly ever see you around here, what’s with that?”

 

Levi felt the urge to smash his glass over this young man’s head.

 

As if sent from the heavens, Eren came through the door in a casual fashion and walked up to clamp a hand onto Jean’s shoulder. “Levi’s been really busy at work, he’s probably exhausted. Come back into the living room.”

 

Jean’s mouth opened, but Levi beat him to the punch. “We can chat another time.”

 

“Right…” Jean had him an odd look, but ultimately surrendered and followed Eren out of the kitchen with a whisper. “He’s so weird.”

 

Levi pretended not to hear that. He sculled the glass of water, not wanting to force himself to come back out to wash it later. It was refreshing, the icy crispness giving some relief from the mild headache that had been plaguing him since he arrived home. It must be from the cigarette.  

 

With the glass thoroughly rinsed and set in the drying rack, Levi vanished into the hallway and entered the bedroom. He stood in the doorway as he flicked the light on, grey eyes taking in the familiar environment. The creamy beige wallpaper was to his liking, as was the royal-blue duvet on the king-sized bed. It smelt like home. Cologne lingered in the air, most likely emanating from the bedspread that was due for a change. Levi couldn’t be bothered doing that right now. Instead, he closed the door and headed straight to the en-suite.

 

Levi stood in the shower, letting the water pour over him. He watched it circle the drain, his filth. It was purifying. The temperature almost scalding hot and producing a steam that made his skin loosen, the tension finally seeping out of his muscles.  

 

He turned off the water and grabbed a fluffy white towel, carelessly scrubbing it over his hair. The mirror revealed a lot of things Levi would prefer to keep hidden. An assembly of scars scattered across his body. Most of them were small and easy enough to explain, but the two stab wounds were a bit more of a challenge. Fortunately for him, people were included believed the story that suited their interests. Just like Marco. He believed they were from an old motorcycle accident.

 

Clean and dry, Levi went back into the bedroom and pulled on a fresh pair of boxer-briefs. He hadn’t had dinner, but there was no way in hell he was risking going back out there. He turned off the light, throwing the bedroom into darkness except for the blue glow of Eren’s shitty lava lamp.   

 

Following the usual routine, Levi walked over to the window and cracked the blinds open with his index finger, just enough to see the house across the street. The red car was there, most of the the lights on, and a shitty soap-opera playing on the television. Erwin always forgot to close his curtains. Levi blinked as he saw the tall man appear in the window, still in an expensive suit and tie, throwing his arms around as he argued with his wife. Domestic bliss at its finest.

 

Levi let the blinds fall back into place. 

 

The duvet was neatly folded back before Levi got into the bed. It was cold between the sheets, enough so for Levi to consider putting a pair of socks on despite how much it repulsed him. He laid back with a sigh, listening to the muffled voices coming from the living room. There were definitely other people besides Jean out there, although the distortion made it impossible for Levi to recognise any of them. It wasn’t loud enough to bother him, so Levi rolled over and closed his eyes.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Levi was awoken by something tapping against his shoulder. He grumbled, opening his eyes to see Eren looming above him. It was the dead of night, although his eyes had adjusted enough to make out the man’s face. It was giving him a lopsided smile. “What?”

 

“Sorry.” Eren’s grin widened. “Were you asleep?”

 

Levi didn’t feel there was a need to answer that. It was annoying that Eren had woken him, really. He had enough trouble sleeping without the harassment.

 

Levi considered closing his eyes and going back to sleep, but it was forgotten when Eren leaned down to kiss him, passionate with a hint of desperation. Levi opened his mouth and let Eren’s tongue slip inside, the taste of vodka overpowering everything else. It burned, but Levi didn’t dislike it. He broke away to sit up in the bed, running his fingers through dark chestnut hair as Eren shifted to straddle him.

 

Levi tilted his head and leaned in for more, the silkiness of Eren’s lips setting his body on fire. Yes, he was hopelessly addicted. Levi hummed as Eren grinded down on him and then lifted up onto his knees, hovering as he gave Levi’s underwear a sharp tug.

 

Sleep could wait, he decided. 

 

Levi peeled them off, freeing the erection Eren had managed to give him already. He swallowed, watching Eren get off the bed to strip his own clothing off, tan skin stretching over lean muscle as his shirt was discarded. Then his pants, then his underwear. Levi ran a hand over his cock, absently stroking it as he watched Eren dig around in the draw for their bottle of lube, now completely naked.

 

It didn’t take long, they’d used it recently. Eren crawled over bed to straddle his lap again.

 

Levi grabbed the bottle, popping the cap open and squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. While rubbing them together to warm the liquid, Levi’s eyes flicked up to meet the half-lidded pools of emerald that were looking down at him with a sinful expression. Levi slotted his hand between Eren’s legs, running his fingertips between his cheeks until he found what he was looking for. Levi circled the rim before pressing a single finger inside, slowly, keeping his eyes on Eren’s face as it slid all the way in.

 

Eren bit his lip, but a moan still managing to escape.

 

“Is this what you want?” Levi asked, sliding his finger out and pushing it back in. There was a decent amount of give, Eren’s body was used to taking something much thicker. He added a second finger and curled them forward to rub against Eren’s prostate.

 

“Yeah babe…” Eren let out a shaky breath. His hand skated over the mattress, finding the bottle and pouring some lube into his own hand. “Another.”

 

Levi complied, pushing a third finger into Eren’s asshole. There was some resistance now, so Levi reverted to a slow pace, gentle spreading his fingers to stretch the muscles out. He hissed as Eren took hold of his aching cock. Eren used a firm grip as he moved his hand up and down, occasionally slowing to circle his thumb over the sensitive head. The lube made it all the better, allowing Eren’s hand to move with slick movements. Levi responded by speeding up his fingers to match the pace, earning him a few quite moans as Eren hips started to rock into his hand.

 

“That’s enough…” Eren said as he lifted himself up to free Levi’s hand. He shuffled forward a bit, lining himself up so that the tip of Levi’s cock was pressing against his entrance.

 

Levi was enraptured by the heat that was waiting to consume him, but his mind was still able to formulate a coherent thought. “Are you sure you don’t want-” Levi’s words devolved into a groan as Eren started lowering onto him, feeling the muscles tighten around his cock and then relax to accommodate his size.  

 

Eren settled in his lap, rocking his hips and panting at the feel of Levi inside him. “Shut up and fuck me.”

 

Levi didn’t like being bossed around, but he was more than willing to follow that command. He grabbed onto Eren’s waist. “Fuck,” Levi grunted as Eren started moving, slowly raising up the entire length of his cock and dropping back down.

 

Dragged his nails over Levi’s chest, Eren purposefully avoiding the large scar on beneath his collar bone. Eren hummed, lifting himself up until only the tip remained inside him and started to roll his hips.  

 

Levi squeezed his waist. “Stop that.”  

 

Eren kissed the side of Levi’s mouth before he went back into the slow rhythm, taking a tiny bit more of him with each descent. “Why don’t you make me?”

 

Unable to help himself, Levi thrust up to meet Eren’s ass, pulling down at the same time to force them together. Eren gasped at being filled so suddenly, then Levi begun repetitively thrusting into him.  

 

“God, yes,” Eren panted, welcoming the brutal pace. He reached over Levi’s shoulders to grab onto the headboard, moans spilling from his mouth as Levi’s cock slammed into him and brushed over his prostate with every thrust. “Fuck… yeah. Right there, just like that.”

 

“Eren, you feel so good… you’re so fucking tight.” Levi moved one of hands to hold onto Eren’s shoulder, not at all bothered by the sweat beginning to gather on his skin, and Eren leaned further into him so that their chests were sliding against each other. Levi tilted his head to suck on Eren’s neck, biting down with just the right amount of pressure.

 

“Levi!” Eren called in a broken voice.

 

Levi groaned as Eren’s muscles clenched around him. He put more force into his thrusts, Eren’s round ass slapping against him every time they met. Levi could feel the lube drip onto his thighs, the warm liquid rolling over his skin. They were both panting heavily, moaning as they fucked hard and fast.

 

Levi ran his hands down Eren’s back and grabbed his ass, pulling the cheeks apart so that he could get as deep as possible, his entire length sliding into Eren’s ass over and over. “I’m gonna come,” Levi choked out.

 

“Wait… I’m, ah-” Eren took one hand off the headboard to grab a fistful of silky black hair. “Almost there, babe.”

 

Levi struggled to hold back as Eren continued bouncing on his cock. Determined to get them both off, Levi leaned back so he could slip a hand between them. He wrapped it around Eren’s length and stroked him quickly, feeling Eren’s muscles tighten at the added stimulation.

 

Eren tugged on his hair and cried out, tensing as shot strings of come all over Levi’s chest.

 

Levi pulled Eren’s hips down as his own bucked up, ruthlessly slamming his cock into him as Eren let out a series of pitchy moans. “Fuck, Eren!” Levi groaned as he entered him once more and buried himself deep inside. Levi’s came hard, his cock pulsating as it filled Eren with his release.  

 

They panted in each other’s arms, desperate for air, until Eren leaned back to kiss him again. It was slow and languid, sloppy from their mutual exhaustion.

 

Levi pulled away to continuing catching his breath. He glanced down, frowning at the come splattered on him. “Christ, Eren… I just had a fucking shower.”  

 

Eren sighed, still blissed-out from his orgasm. “I don’t care.”

 

“Clearly,” Levi said. “Don’t blame me if the water bill goes through the roof.”

 

Eren chuckled as he sat back to examine his handywork, biting his lip as his eyes raked over Levi’s muscled chest. “It’ll be cheaper if we shower together.”

 

“Calm down.” Levi reached to the bedside table and grabbed a handful of tissues. He passed them to Eren, who held them between his legs as he lifted off Levi’s softening cock. As Levi used some tissues to wipe the bulk of the mess off himself, he saw the digital clock read 2:06am. He didn’t know what could’ve possessed Eren to wake him up for sex at such an ungodly hour, although he would guess it had something to do with the people who’d been here earlier and vodka. “I hate your friends,” Levi said. Not that he minded the sex at all.

 

“I know.” Eren got off the bed and stood beside it, staring at Levi through the subtle blue glow. “I hate them, too.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

The next morning, Levi enjoyed a stack of blueberry pancakes for breakfast. The fruit was tart, which gave some relief from the sugary syrup they were drenched in. It wasn’t his first choice, but Eren enjoyed making them and he wasn’t going to complain about someone else doing the cooking for once. When they were finished, Levi offered to do the dishes.

 

Their lives were very normal.

 

 

 

Levi tapped his fingers against the leather steering wheel, patiently waiting for Eren to get the fuck in already. The car was already running and sitting in the drive way, a waste of both his gas and his time. Levi flipped down the sun visor to make his wait more comfortable. Upon seeing the dark rings under his eyes, he quickly closed the vanity mirror on the inside of it. Why did those even exist? 

 

When Eren finally got in, Levi shot him with a sharp glare, which was only intensified by the joyful grin Eren gave him in return.

 

As Levi reached for the gearbox, there was a quick slap against arm. He looked up to watch Erwin strut across the road in a black dressing gown, smiling like an apocalyptic fireball of sunshine and heading straight for them.

 

“Shit,” Levi said, but rolled down his window nonetheless.

 

Erwin came to a stop next to the car and leaned down to rest his elbows on the car. “Morning, neighbors.”

 

“Morning,” Eren replied. “We’re just about to leave, do you need something?”

 

Levi was glad one of them was fluent in early morning chit-chat, because he sure as hell wasn’t.

 

“I just came over to ask Levi something.”

 

Levi suppressed a groan. He turned to meet Erwin’s eyes, trying his best to come across as friendly. “Yes?”

 

“Things are still a bit bumpy with my wife… I have a work function coming up, and I was wondering if you’d come as my guest instead.”

 

Levi’s jaw clenched, his hand tightening around the steering wheel.  “A work function?”

 

“They like to hold parties to boost morale. It’s not anything major, just a few drinks and hors d'oeuvres.” Erwin glanced over at Eren for a second, then he started rubbing a spot of dirt off the side of the car. “You’re the closest friend I have at the moment, Levi. I know my wife will only cause a scene if I take her.”

 

Levi blinked back at the man in his window. It was a terrible idea, but he supposed there could be some advantage to attending. “Fine, I’ll come.”

 

“Excellent.” Erwin smiled as he withdrew from the car.

 

As the conversation seemed to be over, Levi put the car into gear and pulled out of the driveway. His eyes flicked up to the rear-view mirror, seeing Erwin beat a hasty retreat across the road and back into his house, the ends of the dressing gown flapping behind him. This was going to be a nightmare. To make things even worse, Levi could feel a pair of eyes burning into the side of his head. “What?”

 

“Are you insane?”

 

Levi glanced over to the passenger seat, finding Eren’s incredulous expression quite amusing. “Wouldn’t you be more concerned if I wasn’t?” He looked back to the road, taking a moment to glare at the lady that walked her poodle past their house every morning. “Who knows, I might make a new friend.”

 

“Oh sure, because you’re so personable.” Eren rolled his eyes, then turned to look out the window. “Take the next right. We have a meeting with Pixis.”

 

“What?” Levi frowned. “Why didn’t I know about this?”

 

“I only got the message last night, something must’ve come up.”

 

Levi clenched the steering wheel again. It was about time for them to see him, but that didn’t make it any less irritating. “I wonder what that old dust-fart wants now.”

 

 

 

It was a considerable detour, taking them a good half an hour to reach the abandoned house on the outskirts of town. Levi parked on the road a few houses down. They got out and walked up the street, approaching the designated safe house. It looked spiff and span on the outside with a fresh coat of baby blue paint. The lawn had been mowed recently, and there was a cute little porch with two garden chairs and a potted cactus arranged on it. Charming, really.

 

They walked up the stairs at a leisurely pace. Eren opened the door and walked in, then paused to hold it open for Levi.  

 

The inside looked like absolute shit. A blanket of dust and dirt covered the floor, the faded wallpaper was torn and peeling off in most places. Not to mention the shameful lack of furniture. Levi cringed. Surely it wouldn’t be too much of a hassle to hire a cleaner, possible the same person that mows the grass every two weeks.      

 

“In here.”

 

The hoarse voice echoed through the empty room. Following the sound into the open-plan kitchen, Levi found a bald man with a moustache sitting at dainty coffee table. He was wearing an old suit, the blue material faded to a murky grey, and a crude black tie covered in a thin layer of dander.

 

Pixis held up a large silver flask. “Whiskey?”

 

“It’s nine in the morning,” Eren said as he came to stand besides Levi.

 

“Tea, then? I swear there’s a kettle somewhere around here…”

 

“As if I’d consume something made in this place.” Levi stared down at him, there was no need to sit. “Cut the crap. Tell us what you want so we can get the hell out of here.”

 

“There’s no need to get testy,” Pixis said before taking a swig from the flask. “We’ve been notified of a dead-drop set for Wednesday night. Apparently, a defected agent will be collecting some sensitive information, and presumably getting a new assignment. We need to intercept the agent and identify whoever their handler is.” Pixis paused to twirl his moustache. “And as luck would have it, you two happen to have an opening in your schedule.”

 

“Wednesday night?” Eren raised his eyebrows. “We’re supposed to be meeting with Petra and Oluo.”

 

“Not anymore.”

 

Levi sighed. This was going to be a pain in the ass. “What type of information?”

 

“I wouldn't have a clue, but The Center seemed very concerned about it. Here.” Pixis handed a small paper card to Eren. “Any other updates?”

 

“Not really,” Eren said, glancing at the time and address written on the card. “I dropped off that package last week, everything else has been going smoothly.”

 

Pixis tapped his index finger on the table top, the remains of a half-eaten crumpet wobbling on its saucer. His beady eyes flicked over to Levi. “How’s your boyfriend?”

 

“Fucking peachy.”  

 

Eren glanced between the two of them. “Erwin invited Levi to his work party.”

 

“Oh, really? I think I've heard this joke before.” Pixis took another sip form his flask as he leaned back in the chair. “A Russian spy walks into a bar filled with FBI agents... huh, what's the punchline again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t promise anything regarding updates, as my main focus is on another fic atm ( _fairies fairies fairies fairies fairies_ )
> 
> But please let me know what you think, interest in this story will probably make me more motivated to update.


End file.
